Tale of Demons and Gods Spoof
by nawnaw123
Summary: BLURB: A xianxia addict got reincarnated in TDG world as Chen Yue (the evil finance of the heroine, Zi Yun). He tried to think of ways to survive in this world as he nears his future death. Note: I need beta readers.
1. Chapter 1-3

Tales of Demons and Gods Spoof

BLURB: MC got reincarnated in TDG world as Chen Yue. He tried to think of ways to survive in this world as he nears his future death.

Chapter 1 Rebirth as a villain

Chen Yue is a college student studying engineering. He loves reading xianxia novels in his free time. He has read most of the top novels in novel updates. Even if he found the protagonists annoying due to their arrogance and extreme cruelty, they were better than beta Japanese mcs who were pathetic to him. Whenever he was bored in class or at home, he would daydream about being reincarnated as a mc in a xianxia world and gathering a harem and becoming op. One day, as he was crossing the street while daydreaming, he got hit by a car and blacked out.

When he became conscious again, he found himself in some sort of a classroom. A red-haired woman in a blue dress seemed to be talking about something. Some words like "glory city"…. "fighter, demon spiritist"….. caught his mind.

'Wait doesn't this sound familiar? Glory city, this is the name of city in "Tales of demons and gods". And this scene is the beginning of the story when the mc named Nie Li got reincarnated. Am I in a dream and right now I became the mc of the TDG? Wait, there is a girl sitting beside me and there is an orange haired young boy two rows behind me looking at her. Wait, the mc is not supposed to be sitting beside any girl. Also, that boy looked familiar. Right, that face looks very similar to the mc in the TDG manga and this girl beside me looks like the main heroine Ye Zi Yun. OH MY GOD! ##!##! Doesn't this mean I am her disgusting fiancé Chen Yue who is supposed to die later in the story. Why the hell am I dreaming like this. Is it because I have the same name as him? At least let me be a mc in my own dream. Not good, I must wake up so I can have another dream'.

Chen Yue tried to pinch his thigh and arm to wake himself up but the pain felt too real. The girl beside him was looking at him with a weird look. 'Wait, this dream is too real. Let me try to enjoy even if I am a villain of the story'. When the woman(supposedly his aunt) started talking about how nobles are different from commoners and the commoners should accept their miserable fate, Nie Li spoke up. 'This is following the script quite well. For now, let's just wait and see'.

As Chen Yue expected, Nie Li went on to make a bet with 'his' aunt to reach Bronze Rank in the test in two months and was asked to stand behind the class with a group of his friends. When the class was over, Chen Yue went on to his home. Unsurprisingly, he gained some of the memories from previous Chen Yue, so he was able to find his way back. As he started to assimilated his host's memories, he remembered that he has an older brother who is engaged to Xiao Ninger and a father who is in charge of finances for the Sacred family. His father is favored to inherit the position of patriarch.

'Wait, if the story follows the script, my father would lose his position because of Nie Li's schemes, and my whole family would be annihilated because of betraying Glory City. If that happens, doesn't that mean I will die as well? Wait, I just reincarnated, why should I die and become a stepping stone for the mc? I must think of a way to survive. Right, but where is my cheat item? Every reincarnator is supposed to come with an op chat item that can help him become strong. I hope I am not the only one without one. Let's wait and see for now.'

Chapter 2 Finding Cheat Item

After a few days, Chen Yue got adjusted to his life at the house of Sacred Family. His father would be usually busy and his brother was never at home so he had time by himself. During this time, he has acquired all of his host's memories. In the afternoon, while he was looking at a cultivation book from his family's library, he found a weird sensation in his head. A book appeared, "Cultivation: Bronze level", 120 faults. Just as he was confused as to what was happening, he finally realized.

'Haha this must be my cheat item. This look like the cheat item of mc from the most recent xianxia I read 'Library of Heaven's Path'. Wait, how can a cheat item from a different xianxia world be here? From what I remember, this system works by collecting many different books on a technique or knowledge and then compiling the most correct version of the technique. Let me try finding all the different books on cultivation books relating to bronze level'.

Chen Yue found about 20 books and they were all recorded in my library. He merely had to turn the pages and they were all recorded in the Library of Heaven's Path. But turning the pages of 20 books took an hour. He then went to the academy's library to find more books that had to do with Bronze level. He found Nie Li and his group in the library. When they saw him come in, they quieted down and went upstairs.

'Right this is the time when Nie Li gathered his friends and gave advice on their cultivations. Later, he will be hunting some horned sheep using poison arrows with his friends to earn money. Wait, that's where he meets Xiao Ninger, the second heroine. Though Nie Li pretty much denied her feelings even though the girl practically gave out her heart for him. I always felt that if I were the mc, I would definitely have chosen Xiao Ninger instead of Yi Zi Yun. Who cares about past life, this girl had such deep feelings for him. Wait, I have a chance to prevent their meeting from happening. According to the story, this should be where Ninger starts to develop feelings for MC when he treated her illness. I will go the forest before the Nie Li to meet her. First, let me get all those books on cultivation to bronze level'

As soon as Chen Yue finished collecting all the bronze level books in the library, he went back home to cultivate. As expected, the Library compiled all the books into a complete book with no errors. This must be the perfect way to cultivate. As he looked into this book, it looked very clear and succinct, He started cultivating forgetting about lunch until the evening. Around the evening, he felt his soul force has risen up tremendously. He used a soul stone to test and indeed he was now at bronze rank. He felt very happy as this confirmed that his cheat item is very powerful. He then remembered about the forest and set out to find Xiao Ninger.

When Chen Yue reached the forest, he went around randomly to see if he could find the girl. After about an hour, he found a beautiful girl with orange hair emitting a bright light as she is cultivating. When he saw her cultivating, the Library had a reaction in my head, "Female, Below Bronze level. Arctic Disease. Symptons: Pain under feet while training soul force….".

Chapter 3 Curing Ninger

When she heard me approach she became alert and took out her dagger.

"Who is it?"

"Hi, Xiao Ninger."

"It's you, Chen Yue. What are you doing here?" Xiao Ninger felt confused, what would a young master from Sacred Family be doing here?

"I was just trying to practice my skills using the Horned sheep and found you so I thought I would say hello." 'I can't tell her I came here to find her now, can I? With my reputation, I might sound like a rapist .'

"Oh, ok." Though she still held some doubts. Why would a young master from Sacred Family need to come this forest to train. He would have many trainers and resources at home.

"By the way, you seem to be in pain. Are you okay?"

"What, what do you mean? I am just fine." She started to panic, nobody knew about her condition.

"Don't worry. I just felt that you are feeling pain on your feet. You feel it more when you try to train your soul force right?"

"What…what did you say? How…how did you know?"

" I think you have an illness called Arctic disease. You also should have bruises on your body. Your body leans toward yin and training under the moon with this disease worsens your condition."

"Can it be treated? Please help me!". The cold and beautiful girl who seems to intimidate the boys around her now looked pitiful.

"Yes, the symptons will become worse as you train soul force. You can use Daoyin technique to massage affected areas. You should stop training, ask someone in your home to do the massage. You should be completely cured in about ten days."

"Oh, thank you so much, Chen Yue. I… can… can you keep it a secret?"

"No problem, I will not tell anyone", 'I feel a little disappointed, isn't she gonna ask me to treat her. I guess I don't look as reliable like the mc.'

As I turned around and about to leave, I heard a small voice, "Wait!"

I turned around trying to suppress my glee.

"Can you help with the massage?",'Yes, I have hit the jackpot!'

"Are you sure? I will have to touch the affected areas to do the massage? I think there must be bruises in other areas in as well" 'I am trying so hard to keep a straight face'.

"Oh…no…no problem. It's just… nobody will know right? I don't mind if you don't." She was seriously blushing now. Chen Yue's heart skipped a beat. 'How cute and beautiful! How retarded can MC be to throw this girl away. If he doesn't want it, I will take her. Haha'

"Yes, of course, nobody is supposed to know. I can help you if you are fine with it.", 'Again, I am trying to stay calm. My heart is beating hard with anticipation.'

"Thank you…I will repay this favor someday.", She seemed so different from her cold and unapproachable personality.

Chen Yue started to massage her feet using the technique as shown by the Library. It only took a few minutes to finish the technique but he still lingered about a minute more to just enjoy this intimacy. When he started to massage a bruise on her upper chest, her face, her ears and her neck were all red. He didn't linger too long as he himself was nervous. She was wearing a pink bra. He could see her cleavage and he couldn't turn his eyes away it as he massaged. When Xiao Ninger saw that gaze, she blushed even redder which made her look very cute.

"Are…are… you done?"

"Oh... Yes…yes, I am done", 'I felt flustered. I tried to keep my cool. I am already feeling something hard down there. I quickly put my gaze away and stood up'

"Remember, to not practice your soul force for now. You should feel better after a few days of massage. Let us meet again at western part of the forest. There shouldn't be anyone going there since there are no herbs or monster beasts to hunt." 'I needed to change the location so we don't run into Nie Li later.'

"Yes, thank you very much. I will not forget this favor.", She was not looking him in the eye. A faint blush could still be seen. After about ten breaths, she turned back into a cold face with no emotions.

Chen Yue then bid goodbye and walked back home. 'I feel a bit disappointed. In the story, she made small talk with Nie Li and asked him who she liked and so forth. I guess she didn't fall for me after all. Whatever, I get to touch her for a few days. That 's more than what the mc could say. Huh'


	2. Chapter 4-6

Chapter 4 Breaking Through to Silver

When Chen Yue got back home, he started to think of what he should do next. 'According to the story, Nie Li will start getting close to Yi Zi Yun by giving her advice on cultivations in the library. I shouldn't worry about Yi Zi Yun for now. I also can't antagonize Nie Li like in the story. I must first think of surviving the coming disaster to my family. Wait, on next week's class, Nie Li will accuse one of the my family's clan fire inscriptions as plagiarized and that will cause some trouble to my family. That should also be the reason why my engagement with Zi Yun got cancelled. I must prevent this.'

Next day, Chen Yue decided to go find his aunt and explained to her about the inscription and its origins and how he eavesdropped Nie Li's conversations with his friends. He lied to her saying Nie Li was trying to attack the reputation of our family so she shouldn't mention that inscription in class. She was stunned at first then furious at Nie Li but agreed to not talk about it in class. 'Well, that's one crisis avoided'.

Chen Yue has just achieved Bronze rank and is now capable to choosing a demon spirit. But he decided to increase his soul force as high as possible before choosing a demon spirit. His family library has many books on Silver, and Gold levels. Some books on black gold and very few on legend rank.

Chen Yue collected all the books on silver rank levels from his family library and recorded them in his Heaven's Library. He then went on to the academy's library to record the books on Silver rank novels. The library was quiet since there was no one around. After he recorded all the books enough for the library to compile a perfect Heaven technique for Silver rank, he went back home and cultivated. He cultivated through the whole day and night before he felt an enormous increase in his soul force. He quickly grabbed a soul stone and tested his soul force. As expected he has broken through to silver rank. Normally, it would take months or even years for a normal person to cultivate through bronze and silver ranks depending on their aptitudes. But with the help of Heaven's Library, he raised his soul force to two levels in about two days. That was the power of the Heaven's Library since as long as there was enough books and information on the cultivation method, the Library would compile the perfect way to cultivate with no detours. Moreover, Chen Yue could feel that his soul force was much more pure than before.

'I must be the only one of my age with soul force of Silver rank in entire Glory City. I should now get a demon spirit and that would raise my fighting strength multiple times. But what spirit would be fitting for me? Right, according to the story there will be an excursion to some ruins with young master from Divine family. This is where Nie Li got something precious. I must think of a way to join that expedition and maybe try to get something. First, let me get the most precious demon spirit my family can get. I can't let them know I have already broken through to Silver rank. I will just replace or even add the demon spirits I find in the future. Alright, I must go meet my sweetheart, Ninger, in the forest for some love treatment. Hehe'

Chapter 5 Breakthrough Again

During the following days, Chen Yue treated Xiao Ninger in the forest as agreed. During each meeting, they hardly spoke and she seemed quite embarrassed. But after third day, she started to respond to his attempts to make small talk. Mostly about cultivation and school. 'Right, in the story mc gave her cultivation technique of wind and lightning origin which helped her breakthrough very quick. But I can't give her one since I need many techniques before my Library can form a better or perfect technique. Maybe I should ask her.'

"Ninger, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course. You have helped me greatly. I feel a lot better now. What do you need?", Ninger felt glad at the opportunity to repay his favor. In her mind, Chen Yue is an arrogant young master from a major family while she is from an insignificant noble family. But after meeting for a few times, he does not display any sort of arrogance and seemed almost like an ordinary person. She was even able to make small talk with him. But she doesn't want to owe him much. Also, she isn't going to marry his brother Chen Fei even if she has to break ties with her family.

"Well, that is… I was wondering if you can bring me some of your family wind lightning techniques. Don't worry, I know it's a secret for your family. I don't need high level techniques just as many as you can get for low level ones. I only want to take a look at them, I don't even need to take them with me. I am interested in studying different techniques." 'I hope she doesn't misunderstand me'.

"Oh, …sure. If it's just low level techniques we have a lot at my family. I can bring them to you next time we meet."

Chen Yue went home after that. He tried to remember from his memory what Nie Li is going to do in the story. 'First, he should be buying purple mist grass to take advantage of the rise in price after he sent to the alchemists a formula for spirit recovery pill. But since he has no connection with Xiao Ninger, I wonder how he will get money. I am sure he has his ways. I don't need money so I shouldn't interfere with this. I must prepare for the trip to the ruins. First I will select the demon spirit for myself.'

After talking with his father, Chen Yue got a demon spirit from family's treasury. By identifying different spirits inside the treasury with his Library, he was most satisfied with the Black Tiger demon spirit. He practiced his spirit to be able to control it and to increase his fighting strength. Right now, he is at the top of silver rank. There are different levels for each rank distinguished by 1star 2star, etc, after 10 stars is another rank. But with his Library of Heaven, he was able to rise to the top of Silver rank without much difficulty. He is only a step away from Gold rank. But he doesn't have enough books in his family's library for gold rank. There are about 20 or so books but he will need about 50 books to get a perfect Heaven technique to cultivate Gold rank. He decided to use his family to look for different books on Gold rank. Since the quality is not necessary, his family was able to gather about 30 more books necessary from other noble families in just about three days.

Chen Yue used all the books for Gold rank to form a perfect cultivation path using his Library. He then decided to skip school and cultivate the whole day in his room. Just like last time, after about a day and a half he felt his soul force rise suddenly and made another breakthrough. He used a soul stone to test and indeed he was now at pinnacle of Gold rank. His demon spirit also became much stronger. Gold rank fighters are not common in Glory city. Only noble families are able to hire them as high level guards. But gold rank fighter at his age was not something imaginable at all. But to breakthrough to Black Gold rank, his family only have about 15 books or so on it. The other noble families or the academy's library are not likely to have them. Only major families like City Lord and Divine family are likely to have those. But to assess those books would not be easy.

Chen Yue decided to increase his knowledge in the meantime by flipping through all the books in the library in different fields apart from cultivation such as inscription, alchemy, arrays, etc. There were about a thousand books in his family library so it will probably take days to flip through all of them. After that, he would be able to access those books whenever necessary. He then decided to go to the library to look through some books.

Chen Yue found Nie Li and Zi Yun sitting on a table in the library. He remembered that it was then that Nie Li advised Zi Yun on her cultivation which would be extremely helpful to her. He decided to not interfere with them and turned out to leave. He caught the gazes of both Nie Li and Zi Yun. Nie Li had a challenging gaze but Zi Yun gave him a confused look. He didn't think much of it and returned home to keep flipping through books. In the original story, Chen Yue would find trouble with Nie Li for talking to Zi Yun and become his enemy. Right now, Chen Yue is trying to keep a distance from Nie Li and keep getting stronger.

Chapter 6 Expedition

The next day when he went out for his last treatment with Ninger, she brought many cultivation techniques from her family . Chen Yue looked at them and his Library form a semi-perfect cultivation technique with only a few faults and he wrote it down while Ninger was watching him in puzzlement.

"Ninger, I got this cultivation technique that might be suitable for you. Since I don't need it, I will give it to you".

NInger took a look at what Chen Yue gave to her and found that the technique was better than most high-level techniques from her family. She was surprised how Chen Yue could get this type technique which is her family specialty and also why needed to look at those low level techniques. But she decided to not ask and accept it since it could really help speed up her cultivation.

"Thank you, Chen Yue. My illness is completely cured because of you. I can now cultivate freely. You have given me a lot of help during these few days. If there is something you need, please let me know. I will do my best to repay you the favor." She seemed very serious while she said her thanks.

Chen Yue accepted her thanks and went back home. The expedition is expected to set out tomorrow. He needed to prepare by bringing necessary items. He decided to bring some gold rank guards as in the story. In the story, he brought them to deal with Nie Li but now he still decided to bring them because they could help with those crazy apes and black guild members that will attack the group.

During the trip, Nie Li stayed beside Zi Yun and kept trying to talk to her. Chen Yue decided to follow from behind the group and mostly ignored them. Chen Yue's behavior of staying low in the last few days had surprised a lot of people around him. For them, he had always been arrogant and liked to bully the other small nobles and commoners who seemed to catch his notice. But now he mostly kept to himself without talking to people. His group of guards followed closely behind him.

As in the story, Nie Li fought with an arrogant noble who was jealous of the attention Divine Family young master Chen Lin Jain's friend Lan Rou was paying to Nie Li. Nie Li as expected destroyed and absorbed his soul system shocking everyone in the group.

When the group reached the ruins, the apes attacked. As I let my guards take care of them, Nie Li didn't have a chance to show off his shooting skills because of that and even a lot of people thanked me for bringing those Gold rank guards. Even if I didn't do the fighting myself, I have become the hero in their eyes seeing the danger those apes could have posed to them.

Because the group didn't get separated due to apes, Nie Li didn't get to arrive at an underground cave at the north side of the square with Zi Yun and find the treasures there. The group decided to go to different directions in small groups and I managed to convince Chen Lin Jian to let me search the direction the underground cave is with my guards. Nie Li and the others went the other direction.

As expected Chen Yue found the entrance to the underground tomb and went in with his guards. In there, he found a room full of skeleton corpses and a coffin. After enduring the burning light from the coffin, he found a page of temporal demon spirit book and an abstruse gemstone inside the coffin. He went further into the tomb and found the treasure trove as expected. His guards were ecstatic talking about how rich they were gonna be. He let them take as much as they can since he didn't really have a choice. He found a shining lamp among the treasures and remembered it to be the shadow lamp Nie Li came here for. He quickly grabbed it and put it in his storage ring just as his guards were busy collecting the treasure. The group of Chen Lin Jian dug out the top of cave and came through the stairs as in the story. They were all ecstatic when they found the treasures. Nie Li and the others also came with them. When Chen Lin Jian asked Nie Li to take an item, he looked around but had a disappointed expression. He then looked at Chen Yue with suspicious eyes before just taking a golden sword.

'Haha, Nie Li. I took that shawdow box you were looking for. You can't really accuse me because how are you going to explain how you know about the lamp. I was feeling pretty happy about the fact that I was able to get the upper hand over the mc.'


	3. Chapter 7-8

Chapter 7 Alchemist Guild

At this point in the story, Nie Li would go to Alchemist Guild to form a partnership. He will give them many high rank pill formulas and split the profits. Chen Yue decided to expand his knowledge by going to Alchemist guild as well. He had already taken in all the books in his family's library and academy's library. He has very basic knowledge on alchemy, inscription and various cultivation techniques. But compared to mc his knowledge is very much lacking. Although his power level is much higher now he knows the mc will catch up easily.

Chen Yue decided to change his hairstyle and wear normal commoner clothes when he arrived at the alchemist guild alone. He is still trying to keep a low profile until he figured out how to deal with incoming crisis involving his family. He arrived at a front desk where a young girl in white robes with alchemist emblem greeted him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I am trying to take an alchemist exam. "

"The primary alchemist exams are already done a few days ago. If you still want to test, you will have to pay ten thousand demon spirit coins."

"I am willing to pay for that. Can I ask if you have books related to the exam?"

"Yes. The exam will be ready in about four hours. The books for studying for primary exam are in the first floor in the west wing. For the guild library, you can only go in there if you have passed the primary exam and obtained the alchemist license."

"Thank you."

Chen Yue went to the area where the basic materials for the exam were kept. He found there were about a hundred books in the bookstall. There was only an old man sitting on a desk at the entrance. He told him he's here to find books for the exam and started flipping through the books. His speed has increased after getting used to the Library, he was able to flip through all the books in three rows of book stalls in over four hours. The old man at the desk was looking at him with disdain in his eyes. In his eyes, Chen Yue seemed to be just showing off.

Chen Yue went back to the front desk to take the test. The girl guided towards a room where two elders with white robes were sitting on a desk. They gave him a short glance and pointed at the test papers on the small table in the center. He grabbed a chair and started going through the problems. After he has assimilated all the knowledge through the Library, he was able to figure out most of the problems on the test. They were all dealing with fundamental principles in alchemy and instructions on concocting low level pill formulae. He finished the test in an hour half the assigned time and gave the papers to the elders. The elders gave a sigh when they saw him finish early and thought he had given up.

"We will let you know the result in an hour. Please wait outside."

"Thank you elders."

Chen Yue went out to wait as suggested. He was very tired at this point. He has absorbed a lot of information during the four hours before the test and had to utilize most of them during the test. He is pretty confident of his performance in the test.

The elders came out after an hour and congratulated him.

"You had a perfect score. Congratulations, you are now a primary alchemist. May we ask your name? Who is your teacher?" The elders were surprised. Just a few days ago, a young boy named Nie Li and came and surprised them all with his brilliance at the tests as well as his high ranking pill formulae.

"Thank you elders. My name is Yue Chen. My teacher is not from Glory city. He doesn't like to tell others his origin." 'He decided to just reverse his name and formed an imaginary teacher like Nie Li did to cover up his performance. Although passing the primary test is not as impressive as Nie Li had done by giving them high rank pill formulae, he still need to be careful to avoid any suspicions to his identity. A young man like him cannot become primary alchemist without a strong backing behind him.

"We understand. No need to worry about it. Here's your badge."

"Thank you elder."

Chen Yue walked out and went to the direction of the Guild's library. With the license, he entered the library and started flipping through the books. There was a beautiful matured woman in the library but he couldn't pay attention to her. She seemed to be looking at him from time to time as she read a book.

Chapter 8 Meeting Yang Xin

After a whole day Chen Yue was done with looking through thousands of books in the library. Normally, it would take several days to finish all of them but Chen Yue's Library has upgraded. He only need to grab the book and flip any page inside and the whole book will be recorded in his Library. The books were all focused on techniques on pill concocting and different herbs and their medical abilities. After finally done, he decided to sit at a corner and closed his eyes to assimilate all the knowledge he gained. He was now very tired and sleepy and decided to leave for home. As he was about to walk out when he heard a small voice, "Hello".

Chen Yue looked at the origin of the voice and saw a very beautiful and mature woman. Her figure was excellent with her cleavage showing from her huge breasts. Her butt was also very enticing as she got up and walked towards him. The woman smiled with satisfaction as she noticed his gaze. Nobody can resist her charm. She was now convinced that this guy was just trying to attract her attention by flipping through the books. Although she was a little annoyed, she was still curious as to his identity as she has seen all the alchemists in the guild but this one.

"Hi, I am Director Yang Xin. You are?"

"Hello, I am Yue Chen. I recently passed the primary alchemist exam."

"Oh, I see. I see you must have read a lot of books. I was wondering if you could help me with something." She decided to give this guy a hard time who tried to show off in front of her.

"Sure. No problem." Chen Yue understood her intention but was not worried.

" How do you neutralize the reaction when you mix misty spirit grass with spanda herbs?" This was one of the problems occurring during the concocting of spirit recovery pill. If this problem were to be resolved, the efficiency of production would almost double. She decided to stump this arrogant show off with a difficult question even grandmasters had difficulty with.

"That is simple, misty spirit is ying leaning and spanda herbs is both ying and yang, add some lemon grass or some cheap ying leaning herb to balance ying and yang. Lemon grass itself should not affect the final product." As long as Library has enough information, this type of problem is easy to analyze.

Yang Xin was stunned. She never considered this before. If this succeeded, it will be a great profit for the guild. Nie Li has given them several high ranking pill formulae but they still have to figure out the steps of concoction and efficiency is still very low. She was now very curious about his young boy.

"What about the reaction for mixing purple grass with dog tail leaves?" Her tone was now more respectful. It was one of the problems occurring during concocting of spirit calming pill.

"Mix them with vinegar and add some yin leaning spirit grass. The effects should stabilize."

Yang Xin was now shocked. She was now convinced that this young boy before him was a significant expert. She needed to ask him more questions about other pills. Fortunately, he doesn't seem resistant to her charms like Nie Li.

"Director Yang Xin, I need to leave now. If you have any questions, maybe we can discuss them later." Chen Yue's eyes lingered on her figure for a moment. 'I am not going to give out all the secrets. You gotta give me something if you want my precious advice. Haha. Now that I think of it, in the story, this woman kind of fell for Nie Li but he rejected him. I am quite into mature women. I would totally give up both NInger and Zi Yun for this hot piece of ass. Man, look at those breasts!"

Yang Xin's eyes gleamed. As she thought, this youth is attracted to her. If she played her cards right, she might get all the secrets out of this boy. She never considered that she could be taken advantage by such as young boy.

"Of course, how about we discuss tonight at my place over dinner?" She thought it better to start now before he runs away. She was sure she could totally handle him. She sent him a flirtatious smile.

"Yes, that would be great. Can you give your address?" Chen Yue wrote down her address, said goodbye and quickly left. He was full of anticipation for the night.


	4. Chapter 9-10

Chapter 9 At Yang Xin's House

Chen Yue went back home and showered. He put on clean but ordinary clothes and waited until the appointed time before sneaking out alone towards Yang Xin's house.

When Chen Yue knocked on the door, Yang Xin came out wearing a beautiful low cut dress.

"You are here. Come on in." She gave him a flirtatious smile. Chen Yue tried to keep his eyes on her face instead of her breasts. She noticed it and smiled with satisfaction.

Chen Yue was led to a room with a small round table with cushion seats on the floor.

"The food is already prepared. I will order them here." She then went out for a minute and came back with three servants carrying different dishes.

"All right, let's sit and enjoy the meal together. Let me pour the wine for you." She then proceeded to pour wine full on a large cup. Chen Yue immediately understood her intention. She intended to get him drunk to make him reveal his secrets. How could she know that Chen Yue was already Gold rank and his alcohol tolerance is incomparable to her.

"Yes. Thank you, Director Yang Xin. May I call you Sis Yang? Let me pour wine for you as well." He tried to create an intimate atmosphere.

"Yes, of course. Now, don't be shy. Eat and drink as much as you like." As she leans over to pick up food, Chen Yue could see her small bra barely holding her large breasts through her lowcut blouse. As they were sitting close together, he could smell her pleasant womanly fragrance. He drank almost all the wine in one go.

"Have some more. Yang Xin poured more wine into his cup. She also sipped her own cup after which Chen Yue offered to fill her cup again. This went on for a few times. They were almost done eating.

"Little Yue, can you tell me how you learn those alchemy skills?"

"Ah, Sis Yang. It's not I don't want to tell you. My master forbid to tell anyone his origin. But if sis Yang has any questions or problems, I will try my best to help you. If I can't solve, I will ask my master for help."

By this time, Yang Xin was slightly drunk but she was confident that the young boy beside her must be even more so. Though she was a little disappointed as he refused to talk about his teacher, she decided to ask about pill concocting problems later.

"Sis Yang, I feel I need a little rest. Can I lay down somewhere?" Chen Yue realized that both he and Yang Xin have drunk a lot. She looked a little drunk already.

"Sure, little Yue. Come let me take you to Sis Yang's room. You can spend the night there." She thought the boy was now drunk and thought it the best time to begin her interrogations. She held the boy's arms as she guided him to her bed in her room.

As Chen Yue sat on the bed and looked at the beautiful woman beside her, he was already very excited.

"Little Yue, there are some questions big sis wants to ask you."

"Sure Sis Yang. Sis Yang, my hands are a little cold. May I hold your holds?" Yang Xin took up his hands rubbed them with her palms.

"Sis Yang, may I hold you? I want to feel warm." Yang Xin hugged her as she thought the boy was cute. As Chen Yue hugged the mature woman, he could feel her breasts touching his chest and along with her fragrance, he has lost control.

Yang Xin thought something wrong as she felt the hug tighten. Soon, her lips were pressed down by the boy's lips. The boy's hands were touching her breasts. The next moment, the boy has buried his face on her breasts, trying to lift off her blouse and her bra. She had never had this kind of contact with any man before. She finally thought this little boy is not a boy but a man in a boy's body. She felt a mouth on her right nipple while the left nipple was being rubbed by a hand. She felt a foreign sensation of being excited by her own body. The next moment, the boy pushed her down and was pulling off her skirt and underwear. Everything was almost hazy as she was absorbed in the foreign feelings coming from her body. She finally felt something hard enter her private place and felt a feeling of fullness. The hard thing started a piston motion and she was getting high in pleasant sensations. She stared at the boy's eyes full of lust as she was absorbed in his motions. After what seemed like a long time, her whole body shuddered and a lethargic feeling took over. The boy had also stopped moving and there was some sticky liquid in her private parts. She felt a cloth on her private parts as the stickiness was rubbed off. She then felt sleepy and dozed off.

Chen Yue laid beside her. It was the first time he had slept with anyone since he came to this world. He knew that it was first for the lady beside him as well. In the story, the lady felt loneliness because she couldn't find any partner in life. Chen Yue thought he could be her companion in this life. As he was thinking those things he fell asleep.

The next morning when Yang Xin woke up, she remembered the things from last night. She blushed furiously as she recalled the way the boy has played with her body and how she enjoyed it. It was her first physical intimacy with a man and she never thought it would be with such a young boy. She immediately got dressed and waited for the boy wake up.

Chen Yue woke up after having a pleasant dream. When he saw a fully dressed Yang Xin looking at him, he felt embarrassed. When Yang Xin noticed his gaze, she blushed. It was the first time Chen Yue has seen her blushing except last night.

"Sis Yang, you woke up early." Chen Yue got up and put on his clothes as Yang Xin looked away with a shy face.

"Little Yue, you…you took advantage of big sis last night." She was exceedingly cute as she said it in an accusing tone with a red face.

"Sis Yang, sorry. I was carried away by your charms. I couldn't control myself."

"You…big talker." She thought this boy was too cunning.

"Sis Yang. I really want to be your friend. I hope you can be open with me. I will also not keep many secrets. My name is actually Chen Yue. I am the young master from Sacred Family. Please keep it between us. Nobody besides us know that I have a great master and I have alchemy skills."

Yang Xin was stunned. She never expected this boy to have this kind of background. She was also touched by his act revealing his secret only to her.

"Oh, Little Yue, I am glad you decided to be honest with me." Chen Yue grabbed her hands as she became shy again.

"Sis Yang, if you have any questions or problems in alchemy or anything else, I will try my best to answer them to you. You can find me anytime to send me a signal or message and I will come see you."

"Ok, little Yue. Big sis will look for you in the future." She blushed as she said this to him.

Chen Yue then said goodbyes, and agreed to meet again at least once a week and walked back home. Chen Yue was feeling content the first time since he came to this dangerous world.

Chapter 10 Meeting Ninger again

The date of the final test has arrived. All students have to test for their soul force and rank in front of everyone. The students with sufficient strength will be transferred to special class training.

'According to the story, my brother Chen Fei would find trouble with Nie Li for being close to Ninger. But since Nie Li is not close to Ninger this time, there should be no major conflict.'

As expected, Nie Li and his group scored high on the test surprising everyone. Chen Yue tested after most of them and controlled his strength to only reach a three star bronze rank. It was neither too high nor too low compared to Nie Li's group. Ninger was looking at Chen Yue but when she noticed his gaze, she turned away almost blushing. When she tested, she was five star bronze rank only one star lower than Zi Yun who was the first. Everyone was surprised by the accomplishments of the class.

When everyone has started to leave, Ninger came up to Chen Yue. She has an unsure face as if hesitating about something.

"Chen Yue, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Let's walk back together." Chen Yue was excited that she came to see him of her own accord.

"Chen Yue, your cultivation technique was very helpful. I was able to raise my cultivation so high because of it. I…I'd like to thank you." She was blushing a little.

"Don't worry about it. I am glad it was suitable for you."

"I'd like to give you this red jade as my thanks...and my momento." She was seriously blushing at this moment. She turned around to leave without saying goodbye.

"Oh, thanks a lot. Wait." Chen Yue followed her and caught her arm. She seemed surprised and shy while looking at his hand on her arm. Chen Yue quickly released his hand when he realized.

"I'd like to give you a gift as well. This is abstruse gemstone I got by chance. I want to give it to you. It should help with your cultivation." Chen Yue handed her the gemstone he got from the ruins.

She looked hesitant at first, then smiled beautifully. She didn't refuse it and took the gemstone necklace.

"Thank you. I will see you next semester." She turned around run away fast.

'As I was holding the red jade necklace. I remembered the significance of it. In the story, Ninger gave it to Nie Li and it was considered a token of love. This must mean that Ninger has feelings for me!' Chen Yue was ecstatic as he was holding this red jade. He was grinning and completely oblivious of his surroundings. When he recovered, he noticed many eyes looking at him with jealousy and anger. But as soon as he gazed at them they turned away. He was the young master of Sacred Family after all.

Chen Yue also noticed the gazes of Nie Li and Zi Yun who were walking on the other side of the road. Nie Li looked serious with displeasure clearly written on his face while Zi Yun was looking at him with a confused and curious expression. He just ignored them and kept walking with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Making a Decision

Chen Yue started thinking about how the original storyline progressed. According to the story, Nie Li should have gone back home to visit his family after the school break. He will gain influence in his family with the help of Alchemist Guild. But since Nie Li didn't antagonize Chen Fei and made a bet with him, he will not be invited to the martial arts tournament Sacred family held where he manipulated Sacred Family elder Shen Ming into losing money.

As the story progressed further, Nie Li was supposed to be invited to City Lord's mansion for protection due to his performance in the tournament but since he didn't participate that will not happen now. But he will get invited to set up an array inside the mansion at some point. But he should now be going to Heaven's Sacred Border to meet Founder Ye Yan and pick up the Thunder God's meteorite sword with murderous aura.

'Right, on his way back he was supposed to be ambushed by a group led by my family elder Shen Ming because they thought he recognized them during the trip to the ruins. I don't know if that still happens now that I have changed certain things but I can't be sure. But this will be a turning point. Now is the time to make a decision on how to survive. I will betray my family and cooperate with City Lord. Yes, that is the only way because I am not willing to let Glory City be destroyed. I don't have close feelings to my family anyway.'

Chen Yue decided to go seek City Lord as soon as he can. But to not raise suspicions, he told his family he is going to visit his fiancé Ye Zi Yun.

He arrived at the City Lord's mansion and told the guard he is here to visit Ye Zi Yun. A moment later, Zi Yun came out with a serious face. Zi Yun has noticed Chen Yue's behavior change over the last few weeks. He used to pester her by always following her around but since over a month ago, he completely stopped bothering her. She was glad of this change but also curious as to what brought it on. Also the other day she saw it when Ninger gave him red jade which symbolizes a girl's love. This made her extremely agitated. She has no feelings for him despite him being her fiancé but she couldn't understand how Ninger could like a guy like him.

"Chen Yue, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Zi Yun, can I talk to you for a while?"

"Yes, come in. I will walk you to the courtyard."

"Zi Yun, how are you doing? I have come today to ask a favor." Zi Yun was confused. What could he possibly want with her? She became a little vigilant.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Can you ask your father to come? I want you to personally go and tell him. I need to talk to him about something very important. You can listen in too." 'I hope she does what I say and not question me further.'

"What? Why do you need to meet my father?" Zi Yun thought he came here to see her and when he asked to speak to her father she was feeling agitated.

"It's very important that I meet him. Please do me this favor. I know your father is very busy but I need to tell him this."

"Oh..Ok. I will go and check. Wait here." She left Chen Yue and went into the house. A few minutes later she came back.

"Father said to come into his office. Come, I'll lead you to him."

Chen Yue followed ZI Yun and arrived at the office of City Lord. The City Lord, Ye Zhong was sitting behind a big desk piled with books and papers. He looked tired and impatient.

"Chen Yue pay respects to City Lord."

"Why do you look for me? Make it quick. I am busy." Ye Zhong was disgruntled. He was busy looking through documents for city supplies when his daughter came to interrupt to say young master from Sacred Family, Chen Yue has come to look for him. If it's business, why would Sacred Family send a little kid even if the kid is unofficially engaged to his daughter.

"My lord. It is important information. Is this room secure enough? May I ask the lord to check the surroundings using your spiritual sense?" Actually, Chen Yue could sense it himself since he was already at the pinnacle of gold. But he chose to ask the lord to make him pay serious attention.

"Yes, it's safe. Speak." Ye Zhong was now vigilant. Zi Yun became alert.

"My lord, I have come to believe that my family is betraying Glory City." Chen Yue got straight to the point and let the sentence hang in the air.

Ye Zhong was shocked and Zi Yun stunned. The whole atmosphere became tense.

"What have you learned? Speak fully." Ye Zhong's authoritative voice sounded out after some time.

"I overheard some conversations between elder Shen Ming and some people. From what I heard, these people were from the Dark Guild. It seemed they were planning for large-scale monsters' attack against Glory City. I have seen these people before. They work at Sunflower restaurant my family owns."

There was silence for a full minute. Ye Zhong who seemed furious a moment ago has calmed down.

"Why are you telling this to me? It's your family."

"My lord. I struggled a long time before I arrived at this decision. I would rather let my family fall than see destruction of Glory City." The word 'destruction' hang in the air. Chen Yue was trying to stress the severity of the matter but it seemed unnecessary. Ye Zhong already had a very grave look and gave a subtle nod. Chen Yue saw Zi Yun tremble in the corner.

"Right now, we have no evidence against your family, so I can't act. Keep watching your family and try to get into the inner circle. If you tell them you know something, I am sure they would bring you in their circle instead of silencing you."

"Yes, my lord. I shall do my best." Chen Yue made a pained expression as if betraying his family was difficult for him. Ye Zhong gave a nod.

"My lord. How do you want me to contact you?" Ye Zhong seemed thoughtful for a moment. It was important to not raise any suspicions otherwise he would lose the advantage of having an inside man.

"My lord. I have a suggestion. I do not know if my lord agrees."

"Speak freely."

"I think we could have Miss Ye as our point of contact." Che Yue said it while he glanced at Zi Yun. Ye Zhong frowned. Zi Yun looked up and became alert.

"My lord. Let me explain. Publicly it is known that Zi Yun and I are engaged. If we meet outside in public as an engaged couple, people will have no suspicions. My family would also encourage it."

Seeing Ye Zhong frowning further, Chen Yue hastily added. "Of course, my lord. I dare not have any intentions. I understand that when this crisis is averted, I will be in no position to have any relationship with your daughter. I only thought the best place to hide is in plain view." Ye Zhong's eyebrows seemed to relax a bit.

"All right. I agree. Zi Yun, meet with Chen Yue outside in public every other day. Relay me any information he gives you." Zi Yun nodded, "Yes, father. I will fulfil your orders." Zi Yun was still stunned after everything she heard.

"I shall now take my leave my lord." Chen Yue bowed and waited for permission to leave.

"Zi Yun, go see Chen Yue out and plan for the outing in two days."

"Yes, father." Zi Yun glanced at me and led me out of the office.

When Chen Yue was out in the courtyard, he asked Zi Yun for his second purpose in coming here.

"Zi Yun, if possible can I visit your family's library? Since I am looking for a particular book, I only need to go through some books."

"If you are just taking a look, I think it's fine. But if you want to borrow some books, you will have to speak to my father." Zi Yun knew that her father treasured the family's library a lot. But since Chen Yue was about to help his father, visiting the library seemed like nothing. She then led him to the library. She stayed outside the entrance to see him flipping through some books without taking a careful look. It looked to her like he didn't find what he was looking for. When he came out, she led him out of the mansion.

When Chen Yue neared the entrance, he said. "Can you meet at the east end of the city square in two days around six? There should be many people there and the place is safe enough for a small walk."

"Okay. I can do that." Zi Yun replied quickly. She now had a respectful gaze as she looked at Chen Yue. She couldn't imagine what he must be going through to betray his own family. Was this why he changed recently? She immediately steeled herself to stop thinking about it. It was the first time she felt useful to be able to do something for her father.

Chen Yue then said goodbye and left. He was feeling pleased as he managed to fulfil both his objectives. He now has enough books to form a perfect book for Black Gold rank through his Library.


	6. Chapter 12-13

Chapter 12 First Date

When Chen Yue arrived home, he shut himself in his room and started to cultivate using the perfect book for Black Gold rank formed by the Library. As before, he took a whole day and night before he felt his soul force increase to a maximum. When he tested using a soul stone, he had reached pinnacle of Black Gold rank. In Glory city, he would be able to defeat anyone except Lord Ye Mo, the City Lord Ye Zhong and his father Shen Hong.

The next day, Chen Yue arrived at the place he agreed to meet Zi Yun. He found her already waiting on the corner of the city square. He used his spiritual sense to inspect the surroundings and as he suspected there were two Gold rank experts hiding in the shadows. It seemed the city lord didn't completely trust him yet.

"Hi Zi Yun. You are here early." I smiled lightly at the beautiful young woman standing by herself.  
"Hello, Chen Yue. I just arrived."

"Shall we walk to the park?" I gestured towards the direction of the park.

"Ok. Let's go."

"How's everything going? Is anything new?"

"Not really. Oh, Nie Li is now staying in the mansion. He's helping my father with something." Zi Yun felt a bit awkward talking about Nie Li though she didn't understand why.

'As expected, he should start helping the City Lord with setting up a demonic array. Per the timeline, there will be an attack on the mansion soon.'

"Ok. Here we are. Let's walk through the garden path like others." When they arrived at the garden path, there were already some couples walking hand in hand talking and laughing among themselves.

"Maybe we should walk arm in arm like the other couples." When Zi Yun heard what Chen Yue said, she blushed a little but her face became neutral immediately and nodded. She linked her arm around Chen Yue and kept walking as if nothing has happened. After about half an hour, Chen Yue gestured towards a bench under a tree where no one was around.

"Let's go sit under the tree for a moment." Zi Yun nodded and went to sit on the bench. Chen Yue first used his spiritual sense to sense his surroundings and when he is satisfied, he said to Zi Yun.

"Zi Yun, I have some information you can relay to your father." Zi Yun became alert and she was looking at Chen Yue seriously.

"I have reason to believe my family will send some dark guild members to wreak havoc in City Lord's mansion in the next few days. " Zi Yun visibly tensed then trembled.

"Their purpose is to create instability and to cast doubt on your father's ability to lead Glory City. In short, the dark guild wants my father Shen Hong to become city lord and make him a puppet to control Glory City."

"I will relay this information to my father." The atmosphere had become tense so Chen Yue proposed to go back. When he offered his arm, Zi Yun didn't hesitate to take it and seemed to relax afterwards. They didn't talk at all during their walk back as both were absorbed in their own thoughts. When they arrived back at the square, Chen Yue said.

"Let us meet again next week here at the same time." He smiled at her gently as he said goodbyes. Zi Yun nodded and said the same and went back home.

The next few days Chen Yue stayed at home hanging around elder Shen Ming or others. They seem to just not mind him and went about their business. The group from the restaurant also came several times. They must be planning for the attack on City Lord's mansion.

At the end of the week, Chen Yue went to visit Yang Xin as planned. They talked for a while about some alchemy problems. She seemed to be aware of Sacred Family's betrayal as she asked some roundabout questions. Alchemy Guild president must be in confidence of Ye Zhong as in the story. Chen Yue assured her that he was the source for the information and was working with City lord to give information. In the evening, they had dinner and then made love. Yang Xin was still shy so Chen Yue took lead.

Around midnight, they woke up from sounds of explosions and went outside to find some smokes and yells coming from the direction of the City lord. Chen Yue held Yang Xin as they watch the commotion occurring in the distance. The attack on the City Lord's mansion had begun.

Chapter 13 Second Date

The whole city was in an uproar as the news of the attack spread through town. It all calmed down after a few days as there was a report the City Lord didn't incur many losses. Also, the news spread of the ten thousand demonic array repelling the attackers and the reputation of its creator Nie Li went up in the city.

Since it's been a week since last time, Chen Yue went out for his appointment with Zi Yun. She was waiting on the same spot and smiled as soon as she spotted him. Chen Yue offered his arm to walk towards the park and she accepted without hesitation. When they reached a quiet spot, they sat down on a park bench and Zi Yun spoke first with a smile.

"My father wishes to thank you for your information. Because of our preparation, there were only a few serious injuries but no casualties during the attack last week." As Chen Yue had never seen Zi Yun smile at him like this before, he was feeling warm inside. He was staring at her with his mouth open. He came back to himself when Zi Yun tore her gaze away with a slight blush.

"I am glad that is the case. Cough..cough. I heard the demonic array set up by Nie Li helped a lot."

"Yes, the array set up by Nie Li was very helpful." Zi Yun seemed to become tense in a moment.  
"Zi Yun, I have more information I need to share." Zi Yun nodded with a serious face.

"I have found the benefit the dark guild offered my family in return for cooperation. First, they wanted to control Glory city by helping my father fight for City lord's position. If that doesn't succeed, they want to destroy Glory city and my family is promised a place in a new realm called Abyss Prison realm. You must know ruins at the north of city with a big seal that seemed unbreakable. The dark guild seemed to have broken the seal and there seemed to be a whole new realm inside."

"So it's like this. My father will be glad to have this information."

The duo became silent after this as neither felt compelled to speak and enjoyed the quiet atmosphere.

Soon a couple walked towards their path followed by their laughter that ended the silent atmosphere.

"We should go back now." Chen Yue said as he became sensitive to his surroundings.

"Yes, of course." Zi Yun took the offered arm and walked back towards to the square from where there is direct path to the lord's mansion.

"Let's meet up again next week if nothing happens." Chen Yue knew that according to the story timeline, she would go with Nie Li to visit Abyss Prison Realm and stay there for two weeks. If that happens, their next meeting would be in two weeks instead.

"Ok. I'll see you next week." Zi Yun smiled at him and turned back to walk to her home.

Chen Yue looked at her back for a moment before turning back to go home as well.


	7. Chapter 14-15

Chapter 14 Third Date

For the next two weeks, Chen Yue stayed at home trying to get into the inner circle of his family. As expected from the storyline, he heard snippets of conversations of a million monsters attack. He went to the city square the next day to see if Zi Yun is there. When he was about to leave after waiting for a while, he heard a small voice calling his name.

"Chen Yue, I am here. Sorry I couldn't come the last two weeks. I was travelling to Abyss Prison Realm with Nie Li." She seemed anxious as she said this. She wanted him to understand that she was incapable of meeting him due to a reason.

"OK. I understand. Let's walk around the park." Chen Yue said with a smile. He then offered his arm which Zi Yun took with a smile and started walking towards the garden path. As usual, they sat down on a park bench in a secluded part of the park.

"Were you safe during your visit?"

"Yes, we were. Nie Li protected us." Zi Yun was hesitant because her father has not authorized her to tell Chen Yue about her findings inside the realm. She thought her father was too cautious as Chen Yue had already proven his trustworthiness. Chen Yue understood her silence and quickly delved into the serious topic he had prepared.

"Zi Yun. I have important information today. There will be a million monsters attack from south gate in two days. Tell City Lord to prepare since there is two more days. Maybe ask some alchemists to make something useful." Chen Yue added the last part to make sure City lord tell Nie Li about the attack. In the story, Nie Li was able to reduce casualties due to his innovative techniques using alchemy but couldn't do enough because they found out about the attack in only about four hours in advance.

Zi Yun was shocked but she understood how important this is. Each moment was crucial since they had this knowledge ahead of time.

"The purpose of this attack is to divert City lord's attention from my family. Your father has changed out all the guards at the north gate which my family is responsible for. He has also tried to suppress my family in economic dealings and it's working. Our family's influence is growing weaker day by day."

"Also, Zi Yun, tell your father." Here Chen Yue grabbed Zi Yun's arm as if to stress the severity of what he will say next. Zi Yun tensed at first then relaxed as she looked eagerly.

"My father Shen Hong will join the counterattack against the monsters and will find a chance to assassinate your father." As Chen Yue felt Zi Yun tremble through her arm he is holding, he let go and placed his hand on her shoulder. As she was about to speak, Chen Yue interrupted.

"There is one more thing. Your half-brother Ye Han has joined our family. If my father failed to assassinate your father during the monsters attack, he will come to see your father and try to kill him. Although he is no match for your father, if your father let down his guard he will able to take advantage. I also heard he will using a poison called Draconic Tongue Herb which is extremely lethal against people with dragon bloodline or dragon type demon spirit like your father."

Zi Yun was now extremely pale at this point. She was scared by all the information being relayed to her.

"I know you must be overwhelmed. Please take a few breaths to calm yourself. As soon as you are calm, we will go back immediately since time is of the essence this time." Chen Yue said in a gentle voice as he placed both his hands on each of her shoulder. After about twenty breaths, Zi Yun seemed to calmed down and Chen Yue retracted his hands.

"Chen Yue, thank you. I am okay now. We must go quickly." Zi Yun stood up abruptly and started walking back arm in arm with Chen Yue towards her home. No words were exchanged during their walk back as each was involved in their own thoughts.

Chapter 15 Plans

Two days after, the city was in an uproar. The soldiers went towards the south gate where monsters were arriving. The families stayed in their homes with door shut. Chen Yue stayed home as he was told by his family. He thought it was regrettable as he could have earned people's favor by fighting the monster beasts. He knows he will need it when his family fell from grace.

Explosions could be heard often and the fight went on for two days before it all quieted down. There was excitement on the streets as the soldiers returned home to their families. The news on the street was that there were very few casualties because someone with the help of Alchemist Guild rigged grounds with fire poison and other novel explosive attacks to attack almost half of the beast hordes. That certain someone was obviously Nie Li. Because he had enough time to prepare, his contribution was much higher than in the story and his reputation was higher than ever. Alchemist Guild also received the goodwill of the public.

Just as the town was in a jubilant mood, a rumor started spreading around that city lord had fatal injuries. Nobody knew where the rumor originated from but most people dismissed it as hearsay since they saw city lord just fine after finishing the monsters.

Also, there was news that there will be a hero's banquet held in city lord's mansion in a week. Chen Yue thought that the city lord must have plans to corner his family during the banquet as in the story and the rumor was for his family to drop guard.

City Lord's Mansion

At the lord's office of the mansion, Ye Zhong sat behind a desk. In front of him stood his daughter, Ye Zi Yun and the troublesome youth, Nie Li.

"Lord father-in-law, there is no need for Zi Yun to go see that Chen Yue anymore. Now that we have a plan to strike on the day of the banquet, I don't think that guy can give us any useful information. Also we cannot let out any leaks about our plan for the banquet to him. This is too important." Nie Li said in an authoritative manner. Since he heard about Chen Yue being an informant for city lord, Nie Li had felt agitated. When he learned Zi Yun had been meeting with Chen Yue to relay the information, he was infuriated but couldn't stop it because the information was helpful. But now that they finally have the plan to defeat Sacred Family, that guy is no longer useful.

"Father, Chen Yue has given us very useful information both for the attack on mansion, monsters attack and about Ye Han's plans. Without his information, there would be a lot more casualties and even father might be endangered. He has sacrificed his family for the sake of Glory City again and again. Can we not show a little trust to him? Besides, he might have some new information that might be useful." Zi Yun was extremely distressed and grieved that Nie Li would forbid her from meeting Chen Yue again. She had finally become useful to her father and he wanted to take that away from her. Also, she felt an injustice on behalf of Chen Yue.

Ye Zhong was feeling upset. He agreed with his daughter that Chen Yue had been very sincere and helpful to him. He hated the way Nie Li was talking to him as if he was giving an order. Even though the kid had contributed greatly to the city he still couldn't get used to his arrogance. But he still had to give him face. Also, the fact that he might be jealous for his daughter mean he would love her well in future.

"All right. I agree with both of you. Let's make a compromise. Zi Yun, you can go meet Chen Yue but this will be the last time. After the banquet, I don't think there will be any need to meet him. But you cannot talk about our plans for the day of the banquet."

"Yes, father. I will follow your instructions." Zi Yun relaxed a little. She was still not satisfied but couldn't do anything.

"Hmph." Nie Li walked out of the room with a dark face.


	8. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Final Date

There was a commotion at Chen Yue's family home. His father and the elders seem to believe the rumor about the city lord being fatally injured and they were all looking forward to the banquet. Chen Yue stayed by himself in his room until the evening when he was scheduled to meet Zi Yun.

When Chen Yue arrived at square earlier than usual, he already spotted Zi Yun standing at the same place. He greeted her when she spotted him with a smile and they went to the park arm in arm. They sat down on a park bench on a quiet area as usual.  
"Your information about the monsters attack was very helpful. I thank you on behalf of my father and Glory city for your help. " Zi Yun said with a brilliant smile.

"I am glad I was useful. What about Ye Han? Did he try anything with your father?"

"I..that is. He…ahh..my father…" Zi Yun was very distressed as she didn't know how to answer. Her father had not given her permission to talk about his health.

"I understand. You don't need to speak anymore." Chen Yue was angry, hurt and disappointed. He thought he had earned the trust of the city lord by now. Zi Yun's reaction convinced him that there was a plan like in the story to fool the Sacred Family with rumors of city lord's ill health and corner them during the banquet. But he will not be given that information from the city lord. If he had stayed at home as usual, he might be caught in the cross-fire during the raid so he thought he deserved at least some warning.

"Well, I don't have any special information. They are all buying the rumors of your father's injury and are looking forward to the banquet. Since I can't be useful to you anymore, let us go back." Chen Yue's tone was cold, bitter and hurt.

Zi Yun's face had become pale. How did it end up like this? What could she say to relieve his distress. It hurts her to see him in pain. She unconsciously leaned closer to him.

"Chen Yue, I…l think differently from my father." She wanted him to know that she trusts him even if her father didn't.

Chen Yue understood her meaning. He felt some relief from his emotions and whispered a soft thank you. They said there in silence before Zi Yun broke the silence.

"I feel so sorry for you. You have sacrificed a lot for Glory city and I can't imagine the pain you must be feeling."

"Please, I don't want your pity. A man would rather have a woman's hatred than her pity, especially the woman he admi… that is a lady's pity can hurt a man's self-confidence."

Zi Yun caught his unspoken word and trembled. She felt a burning sensation in her chest. Her heart was beating erratically.

"I don't pity you. I only worry for you. It hurts me to see you in pain. It's not pity. It's…" Zi Yun didn't know what she wanted to say so she just stopped speaking and tried to convey her feelings with her eyes and grabbed his right hand in her palms.

Chen Yue stared at Zi Yun's eyes for a long time and he saw deep concern for him. He felt touched and his earlier negative emotions all went away. He then looked at his right hand in her palms thinking how soft they felt. Zi Yun saw his gaze and retreated her hands abruptly with an embarrassed expression. Neither spoke for a moment as both seemed to absorbed in their own worlds. Some laughter and footsteps of some people from a distance broke the intimate atmosphere.

"We should go back." Chen Yue said softly.

"Yes. Let us go." Zi Yun took the offered arm and started walking back the way they came.  
When they was about to reach the square, they saw a little girl crying in a corner of the street. They took her with them as whey found out she got separated by her mother. When they reached the square, they were spotted by a teary-eyed woman.

"I thank you for saving my daughter. Yaner thank the big brother and sister." The mother seemed very grateful.

"Big brother, big sister, thank you very much. Here it's a gift." The girl said with a cute voice shoved a small necklace into Chen Yue's hand. The mother and daughter duo then walked away.

The necklace was a very simple but unique design with a heart-shaped gemstone which was most likely not real. It was something you can get from street stalls during festivals.

"Zi Yun, take this necklace. I have no use for it."

Zi Yun hesitated but answered with a small nod.

"Here, let me put it on for you. You can throw it away later. It looks too cheap for you anyway." Chen Yue went around her back and tied the necklace on her neck. When his hand touched the skin on her neck, he thought he felt her tremble. When he came back around, he saw her blushing for a moment before saying. "Goodbye" and turning around to walk back. As expected, they didn't make any plans to meet again. Chen Yue stood there looking at her back for a while. After about twenty steps, Zi Yun turned back to only lock on to Chen Yue's gaze before hurriedly turning back and walking towards her home.


	9. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Battle Results and Plans

On the night of the banquet, Chen Yue stayed behind until his father and elders left. He then sneaked into the treasury and took about a third of the gold, demon spirit coins and other treasures. Since the meeting with Zi Yun, he knew that he cannot rely on city lord after this night. He needed some resources to survive on himself but he only took one third to avoid suspicion. He then went to stay with Yang Xin.

Yang Xin seemed to know the significance of the night. She kept telling him that he would always have a place at her home no matter what happened. Chen Yue was touched and assured her that he would look for her help if necessary. The two had dinner and then were mostly silent. As predicted at night, there were explosions and yells from a distance and the whole city was in an uproar. The commotion was bigger than during the day of the attack on the lord's mansion a month ago. Together with Yang Xin, Chen Yue watched towards the direction of the city lord mansion until the commotion calmed down after an hour.

Chen Yue and Yang Xin walked out into the streets where many people were gathering and talking among themselves. From their conversations, they found out that the city lord has completely defeated Sacred Family group led by Shen Hong, and the elders that stayed back at the house. The Sacred Family from today on was no more. Most people were shocked by the fact that one of their own would betray their city and work with the number one public enemy of Glory city, the dark guild.

"Let's go back," Chen Yue said in a small voice. He was a little worried for his future and relieved that the event he was expecting had finally come to place.

"Yes. Let's go back home." Yang Xin seemed to stress the word 'home' as she tightly held Chen Yue's hands and walked back the way they came. Chen Yue understood Yang Xin's intention but he was not willing to live with Yang Xin. He would like to be independent if possible but most importantly he doesn't want Yang Xin's reputation to be hurt because of him. Even his evening visits to her must end. He was now the son of the biggest traitor in history of Glory city.

Chen Yue knew that his father, brother and family elders were all either dead or awaiting execution in prison after interrogation about dark guild activity. He is now the only surviving male from the main family. There were still his mother and other family members of deceased elders or branch families. Since he was too young, he would have to help his mother take care of the family as the matriarch.

Chen Yue's mother was a docile wife and kind mother but was not in the inner circle of her husband so she had no role in the rebellion. If she went back to her family, she would probably not be treated well. Not only the surviving branch families, there were also servant families loyal to the family living in the mansion. Most of them could find other masters but there were some who are too old or unable to do so. He felt a responsibility even if he didn't feel any special bonds towards them.

"Sis Yang, do you know of any small mansions for sale in Glory city," Chen Yue asked. Yang Xin seemed to realize his intention and was disappointed. But she still helped him as she had promised.

On the same day after talking with Yang Xin, Chen Yue purchased a small mansion on the outskirts of the city using the demon spirit coins he took from the treasury. It was the home of a small noble in the city and it had several buildings with a large courtyard. The noble family had already moved into the richer neighborhoods inside Glory city.

Chen Yue then went to the city lord mansion and asked the guard to meet the city lord. When he realized his mistake and was about to be questioned by the guard, he saw Zi Yun walking towards him. She spoke softly to the guard who left and faced Chen Yue.

"Chen Yue, please come in." She had a respectful face with some traces of sympathy on it.

"Thank you. I need to see your father." He didn't smile but said in a serious voice. His family members had just died after all.

"I will take you to him." She led him toward the building and to the office he first had the meeting with city lord about his family's betrayal.

After knocking on the office door, Zi Yun said, "Father, Chen Yue has come to see you."

There was silence on the room and then an authoritative voice, "Come in," could be heard.

When they entered the office, Ye Zhong was sitting behind the desk and Nie Li was standing beside him. Chen Yue bowed as soon as he went in but bypassed the greetings and directly said.

"My lord, I have come to talk about my family."

"Please speak."

"My lord, I have purchased a small mansion on the outskirts of the city." Everyone in the room was shocked into silence.

"Where did you get the money for the that?" Nie Li interrupted with a hostile tone.

Chen Yue looked at him but ignored him and continued to talk facing Ye Zhong.

"My lord, I used some money I saved up." Of course, even a young master like him couldn't get enough stipend to buy a mansion but Chen Yue was not going to dive into that. He didn't feel the need to explain how he spent his own family's money.

"I wish to move my mother and surviving family members of the elders to that mansion. My mother and the others had no part in the rebellion. I can vow to that. They are only women and children with no part inside the inner circle of my father."

"How can we know that without investigating?" Nie Li interrupted again. Zi Yun on the side looked angrily at Nie Li and about to say something. Ye Zhong spoke up first.

"Chen Yue, I understand your intention. I will allow it." Ye Zhong was actually relieved. He was thinking about how to deal with the survivors since he knew the public wouldn't want them to continue to live in the mansion. Chen Yue's suggestion would solve most of his problems. He knew Chen Yue probably took some from the treasury but it seemed to be not much since there was a lot left in there. Besides, he wanted to use the treasury to rebuild some damages in his mansion and add to his own treasury to use for Glory city.

"Lord Father-in-law, this is not appropriate. We should investigate more." Nie Li spoke again hurriedly.  
"Nie Li, I have decided." Ye Zhong was determined but Chen Yue's next words shocked him.

"My lord, my mother wishes to use some of the treasury to pay compensation to families hurt by the Dark Guild. She wishes for you to administer it on her behalf. She also wishes to donate the rest of the treasury to my lord to spend on the reconstruction of Glory city."

Ye Zhong was silent for a moment. He was never planning to give the treasury back to the survivors. But Chen Yue's words forced him to spend some of it to compensate victim families on his mother's name. As he realized his intention, he felt admiration for the young man in front of him.

"Hmph, the treasury now belongs to Glory city anyway." Nie Li muttered on the side. Zi Yun was glaring at NIe Li.

"I agree with your mother's suggestion. Also, I will send someone with you to inform the guards stationed at your mansion that they can leave." Ye Zhong spoke next.

"My lord, I thank you for your help. I shall leave for now." Chen Yue bowed to Ye Zhong, glanced at Nie Li and then nodded at Zi Yun. He then walked out of the office immediately.

When Zi Yun followed and caught up with him, he was already at the gate. She called out "Chen Yue", when Chen Yue glanced at her, she just said, "Ah…Goodbye.". Chen Yue nodded and then walked away leaving Zi Yun blaming herself for not thinking of something to say. She felt she could have said some condolences for his family or anything else to comfort him. As she gazed at his departing figure, she subconsciously felt her necklace on her chest with her hands.


	10. Chapter 18

Note: Sorry I have been gone for a long time. School's project deadline was pressing me. I would like to hear any sort of reviews or comments about the story from you guys. Even bad reviews are better than no reviews for me. I know I have no more than ten readers for the story but still anything you can talk about the story direction or anything else will be greatly appreciated. A couple reviews will feed my ego and motivate me enough to update regularly. Also, I would like to write the same for Battle through the heavens but I do not know who the reincarnator should be. Please give me advice.

Chapter 18

Chen Yue went to his family's mansion to see his mother. When he arrived at her room and knocked to call out "Mother," she quickly opened the door and seemed to be in a daze when she saw him. She then hugged him tightly repeatedly muttering, "You're okay" Chen Yue was touched by her affection and remembered his own mother back from earth and decided to treat this lady in front her better. After he assured her he is fine, he delved into the serious topic.

"Mother, I have just had a meeting with the city lord. I have purchased a mansion at the outskirts of the city and he allowed us to move in there including all the surviving family members of the elders. I also have some funds taken from the treasury to survive us for a few years. The rest of the treasury will be donated to the city lord to use for victim families and Glory city." Chen Yue patiently explained to his mother about what he had planned. Chen Yue's mother was shocked to see her son planning everything out. As far as she knew, her son was always immature and only followed his brother around to cause troubles. She felt relief and gratitude to see her son grow up and take lead for the family.

"Mother, you will now have to lead the family. You have to be strong for all of us. Right now, the situation is volatile and our family's reputation is very bad. We need to move out of this place soon."

"Yes, son, don't worry. Mother will gather everyone and we'll try to move out in three days." A resolute light could be seen in her eyes. Even her son was doing all he can, she can't let him or others down.

Next, Chen Yue went to see Yang Xin at the alchemist guild. He decided to make his identity as a primary alchemist public and even take the exams for intermediate and advanced alchemist exams. After taking the tests for two days, the shocked president and elders gave him the title of Alchemist grandmaster. He then negotiated with them to post some gold rank and dark gold rank guards at the new mansion. Among the surviving family members, the highest was now only silver rank. Since the public anger against his family was great, he didn't want to take any chances with his family's security.

When he returned to his mansion, he found that his mother had settled most of the surviving members in the small mansion. Chen Yue had handed all matters regarding household management to his mother and majority of the family accepted her position as head without resistance. He then recounted the promise from Alchemist Guild and her mother was both shocked and delighted. Her son was becoming harder to see through.

Chen Yue felt relief after taking care of his family. There was still public anger against the family but there was no violence. He stayed at the mansion for a week helping his mother with family affairs and then decided to go out and train. According to storyline, Nie Li would also go out to train and meet spiritual god Yu Yan. He would then arrive at Blackrock City in the north and found out about Ye Han's plot with Wugui family to attack Glory city. But since Ye Han didn't get away because of Chen Yue's warning, the attack shouldn't happen this time. Chen Yue decided to head north towards Blackrock City after saying goodbye to his reluctant mother.

"Mother, I would like to go outside the city to train for a while. I want to set out tomorrow. I will come back soon." Chen Yue had become close to his mother over the last few days. Her mother was a capable family head who took care of the household. He felt confident of her safety and handling of family business. He decided to send a letter to Yang Xin as well. Since last week he hasn't shown his face to her home in fear of implicating her into public anger.


	11. Notice and Request to Continue the Story

I would like to apologize for being absent for a long time. I have been busy with school and some life changing events that occupied my time and attention. I am sad to say that I won't be able to continue the story any longer. It is hard to get into the mood of a story when you have abandoned it for so long and regain that motivation that started it.

I am inviting anyone interested to continue the story as you please. You can private message or write in reviews about your intentions to continue the story and I will give a shout out on this page so the story's followers can learn about it. You can use what little I have written as you like. I look forward to reading your work.


End file.
